Where There's a Will, There's a Way
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: What happens when Professor Xavier tries to write his will, and one of the students spots it? Chaos full of greed ensues! R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by the WB (actually I don't think they are anymore-but just in case!), Marvel, and Cartoon Network.

****

Author's Note: I really hope you like this story. I do want the readers to embrace it and enjoy it. So please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. If you like this story, please read more of them!!!!! Enjoy! Thanks!

**Where There's a Will, There's a Way**

"Vake up Logan!!!!!!" Kurt exclaimed as he jumped up and down on Logan's bed. He looked to the right of his fuzzy, blue arm to see how Kitty, one of his many housemates and best friend, was doing. "Harder Keety!!!! Jump harder, he won't budge!"

"Like, I'm trying Kurt!" Kitty said as her light brown hair bounced up and down with her. She smiled and broke out into giggles as she heard Logan snoring even harder this time. It was another day at the Xavier institute for mutants and Kitty and Kurt were being their normal selves. 

Logan sighed under his breath and made another snoring sound. But this time it was fake after he had realized that Kitty and Kurt had been trying to wake him up. The little twerps were annoying, but he loved them with all his heart. Even though he never showed it, he would never let anything happen to them. They were like his own kids. He's just glad that he didn't have to raise them when they were babies. If they're driving him crazy as teenagers, imagine them as babies.

He heard harder laughs and harder jumping. Logan snored even louder this time, although it hurt his throat. He moaned and curled up in a baby's position. He made Kitty and Kurt laugh so hard that they fell to their knees and tried to steady themselves from falling on him. When their laughs settled and they got up again, Logan let out a loud shriek and metal knives came out from the skin on his muscular hands.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty and Kurt screamed at the same time as they fell off the bed and Logan looked at them with a satisfied grin.

"Logan!" Kurt exclaimed with his three fingered hand on his heart. 

"You, like, scared us," Kitty said, finishing Kurt's sentence.

"Well I hope this teaches you a lesson to never mess with the Wolverine when he's sleeping," Logan said trying to make the rhythm of his words rhyme with one another. Kitty and Kurt put their hands up, surrendering to his statement. Logan nodded as he put his shirt over his muscular build. He pulled his shirt down a little to adjust it and ran his hands through his thick black hair to fix the strands that were out of place.

"Vhat are you doing today Logan?" Kurt asked as they both waited for a reply. Logan looked at them the way he always does when they act so nosy. Logan thought about Kurt's question and was interrupted by a noise coming from the long hall of the large mansion. His door was open and he could hear everyone loud and clear. It was enough that they blew out his eardrum when the door was closed, he couldn't imagine what they would do to his ears when the door was open.

"Scott! You took up all the hot water in the shower. I had to take one with cold water!" Jean exclaimed with utter annoyance as Logan heard their loud voices very clearly. 

"Sorry, it's not my fault that you didn't wait until the water heated up again. You didn't have to go in right after I got out," Scott reasoned as Jean rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You'd think a girl would do such a thing!" Jean exclaimed as Scott pointed his finger in the air to protest. Behind his ruby-quartz sunglasses, Jean knew he was rolling his eyes. She headed for her room and straight to the blow dryer. Scott went after her, now attempting for an apology towards his girlfriend. 

"Hey," Amara said to Scott and Jean as they bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!" Tabitha followed after Amara, into her room.

"Hey!" Jamie exclaimed as Roberto, Ray, Sam, and Bobby ran after him in what seemed like a game of tag. He slipped and fell to the ground causing multiples of him to form. Bobby grabbed one of him.

"I got you now!" Bobby exclaimed as the image of him disappeared and the real Jamie ran down the stairway.

"Charles," Storm said with her African accent as she glanced at Beast also. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure no one will tell. I think they are old enough to keep a secret." Logan tried to hear everything she was saying afterwards but the noise descended and was drowned out by others. 

"Where are mah gloves! Ah'm telling ya that whoever has them will pay!" Rogue exclaimed flicking a piece of white hair back and sticking out her ungloved hand, which was very deadly.

Logan looked at Kurt who was biting his lip hard. "Don't vorry," he said as he assured Kitty. "It vas supposed to be a harmless joke. I'll just put it on her dresser and escape. Then, she'll never know who it vas!" Kurt said as he grabbed Kitty and teleported away.

Logan shook his head in amazement of how much chaos there was in one place. He decided to take a long drive for some business he had to take care of. He would go and come back before midnight.

__________________________________________________________

"Professor?" Jean asked as she walked into where the Professor's desk was. 

"Yes Jean," Professor said in his calm British accent. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Jean said as a smile formed on her lips. "I just wanted to ask you about tonight. Should we dress in something fancy or casual."

"Jean," Professor Xavier said with a little laugh, "you know that you should dress casually. If you were to dress too fancy, you'll scare him away."

"You're right Professor," Jean said as she tapped her fingers on her forehead lightly and evacuated the room.

Professor Xavier smiled at one of his students that he's known for what has seemed like forever. He turned back to the paper he was writing on and took a bite of a cookie. He sighed and realized that he should be doing this. "In case something happens and I ever leave this Earth, I want my things to go to the kids that I love dearly," he said with compassion. 

"Whoever has Rogue's gloves must give them to her now," Storm said calmly but strictly to the kids as Rogue stood next to her with her arms crossed.

"I think I saw them on your dresser Rogue," Kurt said as Rogue glared at him. "It vas just a joke. Honest." Professor Xavier listened with a chuckle. He shook his head in amusement. He strolled out of his room to the restroom, leaving the paper out on his desk.

Kurt teleported away from Rogue before she gave him a little tap. Even though he knew she would just be playing around to get him back, he knew he didn't want to experience it. He teleported into Professor Xavier's office and smiled as he looked on his desk. 

"Cookies!" he exclaimed with excitement as he grabbed them off the desk and ate them. While he was chomping down on chocolate chips something caught his yellow eyes. Something written in big letters on the sheet of paper that was just lying there. It read: **Charles Xavier's Will**. The rest of the paper was blank.

Kurt gasped at the thought of anything happening to the Professor. He teleported to where everyone in the mansion was and called them all to the kitchen, where they would have their meeting.

"What is it Kurt?" Scott asked with worry written all over his muscular face.

"No need to vorry ja," Kurt said as he held up his three fingers. "After accidentally teleporting into Professor Xavier's office, I sorta saw something I vasn't supposed to see." 

"Well, wadja see?" Rogue asked as she pursed her purple lips. 

"Professor Xavier's writing his vill," Kurt said as all the mutants gasped.

"Is he ok?" Jean asked as worry lines formed on her forehead.

"Yeah, we don't like want anything to happen to him," Kitty said as the younger mutants agreed.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kurt explained. "But my teacher vas alvays telling us zat vhen you get to that age, you have to think about your death. Vhat's going to happen to your stuff. And vhich one of your loved ones are going to get it."

Everyone looked at one another in wonder. Everyone started talking at the same time, asking questions of what will go to who.

"Everyone, quiet!" Bobby exclaimed. "We're missing the most important question here."

"Who will the mansion go to?" Amara asked as everyone went deep into thought. 

"Probably Scott," Jamie said as Scott gave him a little smile and everyone looked at him in annoyance. 

"I was here just as long as Scott was," Jean said not knowing where that sentence had come from. She usually wasn't this competitive.

"It doesn't really matter on how long we've been here," Kitty said as Kurt agreed.

"You're just saying that because you think the house is going to belong to you," Rogue said in her southern accent. "Well, tough luck because ah'm the one who has no parents. I need something in my lahfe."

"Don't use that as an excuse," Roberto said as Bobby, Sam, and Ray got in an argument with Roberto. 

"I can clean za mansion vith teleporting from here to there and finish before any of you. Zat is vhy za mansion should be for me," Kurt said with pride.

"That is, like, so lame," Kitty said with hysteric in her voice. "I can phase!"

"Save it Kitty. Ya'll know you won't be able to do that if ah can help it," Rogue said with sarcasm, as she stuck her hand in the air.

"Scott!" Jean exclaimed. "How can you think this mansion will be for you just because you were here before all of us?"

Scott shrugged and creased his eyebrows. He listened to everyone's shouting and knew he had to take action. "EVERYONE! CONTROL YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone stopped shouting and turned to Scott. "Why don't we settle this like adults."

"How do you propose we do that MR. Know-it-all?" Jean said with one hand on her hip.

"By testing the Professor," Scott said as everyone ran out of the kitchen and went to find Professor Xavier.

__________________________________________________________

Professor Xavier wrote his will in his black ink pen and adjusted his wheelchair. Professor listened to the quietness and wondered what was wrong. Then he heard what sounded like a stampede. "What in God's name is going on?" he said as the door opened with a loud thud. All the students ran into his office and gave him a smile that he feared. He knew they wanted something.

"Vould you like anything to eat Professor?" Kurt asked. "I make killer pancakes."

"You want to look at all those pictures of the times we spent together when I was a little boy?" Scott asked.

"You are the fathahr ah never had," Rogue mentioned.

"You want to help me with my homework? You're the best teacher ever," Jean said, flipping her red hair back.

"I love you Professor," Kitty said sincerely.

"I will never fail you," Bobby said forming an award with ice. He handed it to Professor X and Professor Xavier accepted it with confusion. 

"This is my home now," Amara said. "I want to be in it forever."

"I can take care of everyone," Jamie said addressing his mutant abilities.

"I'll make sure everything is good and be as good as you are," Ray, Sam, and Roberto said at the same time as they eyed each other suspiciously.

Professor Xavier gave them a corky smile and read all of their minds. He knew that they had seen the paper. He didn't want to tell them who did get the house. He also didn't want to tell them that he knows. He couldn't believe their behavior, which is why he would have to play along.

"Now that you all have asked to help and are so loving, I do have some things to ask of you. Kurt and Scott," Professor Xavier said. "There's clothes that need to be washed."

"Let's go brother," Kurt said as he put his arm around Scott. 

"Jean," Professor X said. "You can vacuum the whole mansion. Kitty and Rogue, you two can dust all the dressers and clean the kitchen." Professor Xavier smiled as he spotted Storm and Beast outside of his door watching in satisfaction. "Bobby, Ray, Sam, and Roberto, you all can wash the X-jet and the lower levels of the mansion. Amara and Jamie, you two can cut the grass outside and clean the walls. Oh, and the door. You are welcomed to invite Tabitha to help."

Everyone evacuated the room as Storm and Beast walked in. "This is a lesson that they'll never forget," Professor Xavier said as Storm and Beast broke out in laughter. "Let us get everything set up for tonight."

__________________________________________________________

"Where are you going?" Jean yelled over the vacuum at Scott who was walking out the door. He kept walking, not hearing her over the noise. Jean turned the vacuum off and wiped her sweat. "I repeat, where are you going?"

"Oh, just out to get a drink," Scott said as Jean went after him.

"I'm done doing my share," Jean said. "Let me go with you." Scott nodded as Kurt and Kitty came running down the hall. 

"Vait for us," Kurt said. "I did my share and I think zat I wash clothes better than Scott does."

"Kurt, the washing machine does the work," Kitty said with a laugh.

"Oh, contrare," Kurt said, proud of his big word. "The washing machine vas broken. Ve had to hand vash everything."

"Jean, how many times do you shed in one day?" Rogue asked with aggravation. "There was red pieces of hair all over your dresser." Jean blushed and laughed.

Bobby, Ray, Sam, Jamie, Roberto, Amara, and Tabitha came down the stairs and towards the group. They were breathing hard and looked like they were extremely worn out. "I hope Professor Xavier realizes that I'm the one who deserves the mansion because I do the job of taking care of it so well," Bobby said wiping the sweat off his face.

"Let's go," Scott said as they took the cars and left.

__________________________________________________________

"Is everything ready?" Beast asked as he looked at the Professor and Storm. They both nodded.

"One problem," Storm stated. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," Professor Xavier said. "After all their hard work they probably went out to eat or something. It was fun to see them work and let them think that I was going to give one of them the mansion. Because of their greed they probably forgot about Logan's birthday."

"Are you going to page them Charles?" Beast asked as Professor Xavier shook his head.

"I want them to figure it out on their own," Professor Xavier said.

__________________________________________________________

Scott parked his red convertible in the garage and joined the rest. Everyone stood beside his car with smiles on their faces. "Should we ask the Professor about it today?" Scott asked.

"Maybe," Jean said. "Maybe not."

"You gahs," Rogue said with guilt in her eyes. "Tonight's Logan's surprise party!"

"How could we have, like, forgotten?!?" Kitty asked everyone.

"He could be here any minute," Kurt said as they heard a motorcycle pull up. Everyone hid behind Scott's car. 

"Kurt teleport us two by two to the back of the mansion. We'll go in that way and get ready," Scott said as Kurt nodded.

"Question," Kurt interrupted before taking action. "How do ve know today's his birthday? He's been alive for so long."

"We consider the day he came to the institute his birthday Kurt," Jean said. "Now go!"

Logan came closer and closer to the garage. Scott and Jean were left before Kurt could come back and teleport them away. Logan got off his motorcycle and was taking his helmet off.

Jean and Scott looked at each other. They knew that Logan had a strong sense of smell and would eventually figure out they were there.

Logan turned a little and advanced toward Scott's car as Kurt came and teleported them away. Logan jumped over the car and found no one there. He shrugged and headed for the mansion's front doors. 

He looked inside and the lights were off. That was very unusual. Everything was so quiet. He walked slowly towards the doors. He sniffed the air and knew someone was inside. He just had to be ready of who it was. He advanced closer and closer until he kicked open the doors and the lights went on. Everyone came out and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Happy birthday!" everyone screamed again. Logan formed a little grin on his face and nodded his head.

"Thanks," he finally said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Logan," Professor Xavier said. "I have an announcement to propose. I know that all of you knew I was writing my will and that is why I decided to make you work."

"You mean us working didn't prove anything to you?" Bobby asked.

"You have nothing to prove to me," Professor X said as he continued. "The mansion……"

"Professor," Jean interrupted. "We all owe you an apology."

"Ja, ve just got carried avay," Kurt said.

"We were all completely greedy and we weren't thinking," Scott said.

"Yeah, like we shouldn't have been in your business and we shouldn't mess with your decision," Kitty said.

"You're way too young to be writin a will," Rogue said with a small smile.

"If something ever happens to me," Professor Xavier said. "I wish for the mansion to belong to everyone. You all have to take care of each other no matter what. And I don't favor one over the rest."

"Zat's za spirit!" Kurt exclaimed. "Zat's not important. I'll tell you vhat is important. Things like a family member's birthday," Kurt said pointing at Logan and jumping on his back.

"Watch it Elf," Logan said as everyone laughed and celebrated Logan's birthday. Something that was more important than what a silly piece of paper says. Something that they all share. The love for one another and life itself.

__________________________________________________________

**The End**

*********************************************************************

****

Author's Note: I really hoped you liked it. Please, please, please review. And read my other stories if you liked this one! Thanks!


End file.
